During the drilling of a wellbore, various fluids are typically used in the well for a variety of functions. The fluids may be circulated through a drill pipe and drill bit into the wellbore, and then may subsequently flow upward through the wellbore to the surface. During this circulation, the drilling fluid may act to remove drill cuttings from the bottom of the hole to the surface, to suspend cuttings and weighting material when circulation is interrupted, to control subsurface pressures, to maintain the integrity of the wellbore until the well section is cased and cemented, to isolate the fluids from the subterranean formation by providing sufficient hydrostatic pressure to prevent the ingress of formation fluids into the wellbore, to cool and lubricate the drill string and bit, and/or to maximize penetration rate.
One way of protecting the formation is by forming a filtercake on the surface of the subterranean formation. Filtercakes are formed when particles suspended in a wellbore fluid coat and plug the pores in the subterranean formation such that the filtercake prevents or reduce both the loss of fluids into the formation and the influx of fluids present in the formation. A number of ways of forming filtercakes are known in the art, including the use of bridging particles, cuttings created by the drilling process, polymeric additives, and precipitates. Fluid loss pills may also be used where a viscous pill comprising a polymer may be used to reduce the rate of loss of a wellbore fluid to the formation through its viscosity
Upon completion of drilling, the filtercake and/or fluid loss pill may stabilize the wellbore during subsequent completion operations such as placement of a gravel pack in the wellbore. Additionally, during completion operations, when fluid loss is suspected, a fluid loss pill of polymers may be spotted into to reduce or prevent such fluid loss by injection of other completion fluids behind the fluid loss pill to a position within the wellbore which is immediately above a portion of the formation where fluid loss is suspected. Injection of fluids into the wellbore is then stopped, and fluid loss will then move the pill toward the fluid loss location.
After any completion operations have been accomplished, removal of filtercake (formed during drilling and/or completion) remaining on the sidewalk of the wellbore may be necessary. Although filtercake formation and use of fluid loss pills are essential to drilling and completion operations, the barriers can be a significant impediment to the production of hydrocarbon or other fluids from the well if, for example, the rock formation is still plugged by the barrier. Because the filtercake is compact, it often adheres strongly to the formation and may not be readily or completely flushed out of the formation by fluid action alone.
The problems of efficient well clean-up and completion are a significant issue in all wells, and especially in open-hole horizontal well completions. The productivity of a well is somewhat dependent on effectively and efficiently removing the filtercake while minimizing the potential of water blocking, plugging, or otherwise damaging the natural flow channels of the formation, as well as those of the completion assembly.